


Snapshots

by no_exits



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, pure hardcore and unadulterated fluff avert your eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_exits/pseuds/no_exits
Summary: Auradon Prep has a camp-out on the grounds and things get very gay very fast.





	Snapshots

“Do you ever miss the Isle?”

Mal watches Evie closely as she blinks to attention. She doesn’t reply immediately. Instead, she turns and canvasses her eyes across the scene before them: Ben is yelling, Carlos and Jay’s tent is floating away in the lake, Harry is terrorizing first-years with his hook, Uma is stealing provisions from the royal tent, and Jane and Lonnie have mysteriously disappeared. Evie appears to internalize all of this, thoughtfully, but she doesn’t make any mention of an answer until her gaze comes full circle and her eyes settle back onto Mal. A small smile comes as she says, “no.”

Uncharacteristically, Mal feels like she could blush. Evie’s gaze is light but laden with a deeper, heart-fluttering meaning. That Evie could harbor such heart-fluttering, soft, indescribable feelings for Mal, of all people, is still a subject of constant surprise and relief for her.

 But she laughs. It’s a high and clear noise, always, but tonight, amidst the general chaos, it’s uncannily melodic. “You’re sappy,” she dismisses, quietly.

“You like that about me,” Evie shrugs, with a smirk, as she returns to survey the scene.

“Obviously,” Mal says. “I like everything about you.”

Mal realizes the dangerous implications her confession has for all future interactions. At the same time, both girls clamor to speak.

“Well,” Mal begins, in attempted amendment, just as Evie says, “I love you.”

It’s not the first time Evie has said this – far from it – but it makes Mal stop short, regardless. She turns to Evie and raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

Evie quirks a challenging eyebrow. “I said I love you, what of it?”

“Unfair.”

“Don’t say ‘unfair,’ jerk-face, I just told you that I love you.”

Evie’s feigning an injured tone, but Mal knows her variations of mood like the back of her hand, and this? This is pretend. Not that it would take a genius to see as much; even in the darkness, she can see Evie’s cute, tiny smile.

“Yeah, and I was _trying_ to be a jerk-face. Now I can’t because you’re being too cute, and also, I just said the word ‘jerk-face.’ If you were anyone else, I’d kill you.”

“Normal people would just say ‘I love you’ back.”

Mal reclines back onto the rock formation they’ve settled themselves into. They’re a good ten feet above the action, but the voices of the rest of Auradon Prep continue to float up in their direction. From somewhere nearby, she hears the distinct words “I think they’re lost in the woods,” followed by, “yeah, well, they can get in line!”

“Eves,” Mal starts, lazily, before turning back to Evie, “I’m a dragon. Not really normal.”

“You’re an emotionally bereft dragon,” Evie corrects.

“That’s fair,” Mal says.

Even though Evie’s clearly messing with her, Mal feels an inkling of regret. She should have said it – _It_ – those three words – back. Even if she feels her chest tighten out of fear each and every time she does, no matter how earnest the words are.

(Very, very, very, earnest. Mal is really fucking in love with her best friend. Sometimes she thinks about it too hard while they’re just sitting next to each other like this and she feels dizzy even when she remembers that somehow, some crazy way, Evie loves her, too.)

She takes a deep breath and then exhales abruptly, along with the words, “you know Iloveyou more than is good for me.”

A faraway laugh ricochets through the courtyard. Mal’s a little uncomfortable with the amount of depth she just inserted into their light-hearted conversation. She almost jumps when a hand snakes around her waist, even though it’s unfairly and lovingly gentle. She turns to Evie, who is smiling, smaller now, as if she can hear all her niggling thoughts. Mal has wondered before if Evie can, in fact, hear her every thought; it would explain her ability to complement her every emotional insecurity so goddamn well.

Once she’s wrapped both of her arms around Mal’s waist, Evie lays her head on Mal’s shoulder. Her grip is tight but not suffocating, which is good, because Mal feels light-headed.

“I know,” she says, quietly. “It’s okay, _mi dragona_. You don’t have to tell me.”

Mal closes her eyes and allows her breathing to still so she can focus completely on Evie’s touch. It grounds her. She tilts back into the soft crook of the girl’s neck and brings a hand to rest atop one of Evie’s.

She lets them both sit there, silently, for a long time. It’s nice. She can’t hear much other than the sound of Evie’s steady breathing and some scattered laughter from below. Mal realizes that she has not missed the Isle in months. The revelation might have made her smile or celebrate her new place in Auradon and the world at large at some other time, but she’s too centered to think far outside of the moment she and Evie have created.

A minute, an hour, a week could have passed; Mal’s not sure.

“Hey,” she says, suddenly. Evie stirs and Mal looks back to her with a grin. “I think I understood that Spanish.”

Evie blinks at her for a second and bites her lower lip. She wants to laugh; Mal can see it clearly as she can see the night around them. But she doesn’t laugh.

“Did you?” She asks, calmly.

“Mhm.”

“And what did I say?”

“I’m going with jerk-face,” Mal replies, and to her immense joy, Evie finally allows herself to laugh. Mal thinks to herself that Evie is crazy gorgeous when she’s laughing. She also thinks to herself that few things in this weird universe bring her as much joy as being the one to make Evie laugh.

Mal hears Evie lean backward against the rock. “How are you so smart?”

“I’m the brains in the relationship,” Mal shrugs.

“Hm. So, that means I’m the brave one. Which is why this is probably a good time to say that I… uh... don’t really like heights.”

Mal whips around to face Evie incredulously. “ _What_? We’ve been up here for like, an hour!”

Evie holds up both hands before quickly and nervously grasping onto the rock around her. “You were so excited when you saw we could climb up here, I couldn’t crush your hopes and dreams!”

“You’re ridiculous.” Mal shakes her head. “I thought it was cute when you wrapped your arms around me, now I see it was all part of your plan.”

“Yes. My plan to not fall off this big rock,” Evie clarifies, the ghost of laughter still evident in her voice and in her eyes.

“Evil,” Mal agrees, before taking her girlfriend’s hand and carefully guiding her down the rocks.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all!! this is something of a short, light-hearted series that i'm doing. each chapter will focus on different characters and situations, but it's all set at the exact same time on the same night. character and relationship tags will be added as we go along. i hope you at least enjoyed this first expedition with my fav girls :')
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @no-exits


End file.
